Une soirée de contraire
by missminnie196
Summary: ET si la magie qui existe n'est pas celle que l'ont croit. Et si la passion est la seule vrai chose qui existe... Et s'ils se rencontraient dans une discothèque un soir....


Elle entra dans la boite de nuit, passant entre les gardiens de sécurités qui lui adressèrent un sourire amicalement complice. Elle lui envoya un baiser volant, qu'ils firent minent d'attraper. Elle s'approcha du vestiaire, où elle déposa sa veste avant de se diriger vers le bar. Elle prit un baiser mortel, une boisson froide mais hautement alcoolisée. Elle se détourna du bar, s'adossant contre celui-ci et regarda les corps se mouvoir avec légèreté.

-Vous aimez les contradictions, dit une voix à son oreille.

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement et regarda la personne qui avait parlé. Elle posa son regard sur l'homme qui avait osé lui parler. Elle le détailla de haut en bas sans gêne, celui-ci d'ailleurs ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, il arborait même un sourire en coin d'une certaine arrogance qui le rendait attirant.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que j'aime les contradictions? Demanda t'elle en relevant un sourcil intéressé par la réponse qu'il allait lui sortir.

**Si c'est encore des banalités de drague, il a droit mon verre sur la tête celui-là**

L'homme commanda une boisson tropicale et s'assit sur un banc, prit une gorgée et la regarda longuement avant de répondre à son oreille.

-C'est simple, vous semblez avoir un tempérament de feu, comme l'alcool forte que vous buvez, mais vous restez froide aux regards inquisiteurs que la gente masculine vous lancent de la piste de danse, comme votre boisson…murmure t'il doucement dans son oreille.

La jeune femme sourit mystérieusement à son interlocuteur. Elle se tourne vers le barman et lui dit :

-Fred, je vais aller dans le salon privé, que personne ne me dérange, j'ai besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, dit-elle amicalement.

La jeune femme se lève, prend une autre consommation et se dirige vers une voile bourgogne, à mi-chemin, elle se retourne légèrement et fait signe au jeune homme de la suivre, puis elle s'engouffre derrière le rideau. Il se lève à son signe, prend lui aussi un autre verre et marche doucement vers le rideau, le traversant avec prudence.

Il fait noir, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il reste là sans bouger, attendant qu'un bruit lui vienne aux oreilles. Tout à coup un rayon de lumière éclaire un divan noir où est assise la jeune femme, il prend donc l'initiative d'aller s'y asseoir. La pièce s'illumine soudain, d'une lumière tamisée. La pièce donne l'impression d'être dans une pièce secrète, oublié de tous. On entend la musique que faiblement, comme si elle était à des kilomètres d'eux. Le jeune homme examine longuement la pièce aux allures sensuelles. Des coussins recouvrent le sol en entiers, un grand bain tourbillon est encastré dans une petite estrade, un grand lit baldaquin prend une partie de la pièce, un grand foyer en pierre diffuse une douce lumière suave.

-Alors, puisque tu sembles plus enclin à visiter qu'a parler, comment trouves-tu mon salon privé?

Le jeune homme abandonna la pièce des yeux pour diriger son regard vers la jeune femme assise près de lui. Il étire doucement ses jambes, place ses mains derrière sa nuque et accrochant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et dit cyniquement.

-Je pourrais m'en contenter très chère, dit-il le regard pétillant mystérieusement.

La jeune femme eut une moue surprise de l'arrogance du jeune homme.

-Je vous trouve bien effronté de venir vous moquer de moi ici, quand vous êtes mon invitez, alors que vous devriez plutôt me remercier cher monsieur, dit-elle offusquée.

-Dois-je vous rappeler, chère Dame, que c'est vous qui m'avez donnez signe de vous suivre, j'aurais bien pu refuser, donc c'est à vous de me remercie de ma présence ici, dit-il calmement.

-Je ne vous ai jamais obligé à venir, je ne vous retiens pas, partez si vous le voulez, personne ici ne vous retiens, dit-elle en relevant fièrement le menton, le regard brillant bravement.

-Mais c'est que vous voulez que je reste très chère, dit-il platement

-Mais je vous assure, je veux votre départ, argumenta t'elle avec fougue.

Le jeune homme lui sourit mystérieusement et se rapprocha d'elle un peu sur le divan. La jeune femme le regarda agir sans comprendre.

-Et maintenant, vous souhaitez mon départ? Demanda t'il la regardant dans les yeux.

-Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'idée, je veux votre départ, et en aucun cas vous ne me ferez changer d'idée monsieur, s'entêta t'elle.

-Doux sonne le défi à mes oreilles, mais je vous en prit appelez-moi Dray, et vous douce créature, quel est votre prénom que je puisse le soupirer avant de m'endormir, murmura t'il toujours en la regardant.

-Je ne vous dirai jamais mon nom et je vous dis que je ne tomberais jamais à vos pieds, plutôt mourir que de vous vouloir près de moi, ce n'est pas un défi, mais une constatation bel et bien véridique.

Le jeune homme se contenta de se rapprocher pour que leurs jambes se touchent, la jeune femme eut un frisson à ce contact. Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent sensuellement en un sourire enjôleur. Sa main puissante vint se poser sur le genou de la jeune femme.

-Si vous pensez que vous ne m'avez adressé aucun défi, moi je vous en adresse un en bonne et dû forme, ce sera simple si tout ce que vous avez été sincère avec vous-même depuis que nous nous sommes vus, je vous mets au défi de ne pas réagir aux actes que je vais poser, autant mentalement que physiquement, susurra t'il doucement à son oreille. La jeune femme ne cilla pas.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ce défi pourrait être durement réalisable monsieur, répondit-elle sèchement.

-Ne me sous-estimé pas très chère, lui souffla t'il à l'oreille doucement avant de caresser doucement du bout de doigts la ligne de sa mâchoire, contraction de celle-ci à ce geste d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme approcha doucement ses lèvres du cou de la jeune femme qui se raidit instantanément l'approche de sa peau. Il se contenta de survoler doucement sa peau en l'effleurant à peine. La jeune femme ne cilla pas. Un doux soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Dray, qui enfouie son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme.

-Vous a t'on déjà dit à quel point l'odeur que vous dégagez peut rendre un homme fou juste à vous approcher, dit-il doucement contre sa peau.

-Non, répondit la jeune femme sèchement.

Le jeune homme glissa ses lèvres sur son cou pour l'embrasser délicatement, goûtant chaque parcelle de peau auquel il pouvait accéder. Il prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et la porta à son cœur à lui.

-Voyez comme un cœur devrait battre en présence au combien intéressante, dit-il d'une voix chaude.

La jeune femme a contre cœur descendit son regard vers la main qu'il avait mit sur son corps, quand il retira sa propre main, la sienne resta là. Quand elle releva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, c'est sur un tourbillon de passion qu'elle tomba, et non plus sur un océan gris de froideur. Il se rapprocha d'elle et comme au ralenti, elle se vit fermer les yeux lentement attendant le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand enfin ses lèvres trouvèrent celles du jeune homme, elle ne se sentit plus la force de résister, pourtant elle ne s'abandonna pas pour autant, gardant le peut de conscience qui lui restait pour ne pas se jeter à on cou. Quand il entreprit d'approfondir le baiser, elle ne résista pas, pas plus que quand il l'a souleva pour la mener sur le lit. Quand il la posa et vint se coucher à ses cotés sans un mot mais avec un regard qui en dit long. Le jeune homme recommença à l'embrasser, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément, passant un bras sous la taille de la jeune femme pour l'attirer à lui, son corps collé contre le sien. La jeune femme ne réagit pas pour autant, malgré le fait qu'elle avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas révéler le trouble qui l'envahissait avec insistance. Le jeune homme entreprit de caresser doucement le ventre de la jeune femme, aventurant sa main toujours un peu plus haut, sans pourtant approcher de sa poitrine. Il lui enleva le chandail qu'elle avait par-dessus son corset rouge, mettant sa peau pâle en valeur. Il se mit à embrasser doucement la peau de son épaule descendant doucement vers la poitrine. Il se releva quelques secondes, le temps d'enlever son chandail, dévoilant une musculature digne d'un dieu. La jeune femme empoigna les couvertures pour s'empêcher d'aller caresser le corps qui s'offrait à elle, ce corps qui était bon à faire damner un sain. Le jeune homme remarqua son mouvement et alla lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille :

-Tu sais, j'ai eu envie de toi à la seconde où je t'ai vu, si seulement tu voulais t'avouer que tu me désire autant que je te désire.

La jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux, embrumé par le désir qu'elle essayait de contenir en elle.

-Je ne te désire pas, dit-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop basse pour être prise en considération.

-Ose me dire que tu ne me désire pas en me regardant dans les yeux, dit-il en collant son corps contre le sien.

La jeune femme releva la tête pour river son regard dans le sien. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le jeune homme resserra son bras autour de sa taille, la serrant encore plus contre lui. La jeune femme referma les yeux et captura les lèvres du jeune homme dans un baiser passionné. Elle soupira contre les lèvres du jeune homme et c'est dans ce soupir qu'elle s'abandonna complètement à lui. À partir de ce moment, ce n'est que par bride que ses souvenirs lui reviennent. C'est surtout les sensations qui sont présente. Ils s'endormirent passionnément enlacés tous les deux.

Seul les derniers mots murmurer lui apparaissent dans sa mémoire comme ardents.

-Je t'aime tellement ma douce lionne…, murmura t'il

-Je te déteste tellement mon doux Dragon, soupira t'elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.


End file.
